


The One with the Lesbian Basketball AU

by presentpathos



Category: Make It or Break It
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Basketball, F/F, Misses Clause Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 09:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/presentpathos/pseuds/presentpathos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They lost their first championship by three points. It was the best day of Kaylie's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One with the Lesbian Basketball AU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [summerstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerstorm/gifts).



They lost their first championship by three points. It was the best day of Kaylie's life. 

Kaylie sat waiting in the change room for her sometime crush and best friend to come in off the court. They had played on the same college basketball team since Kelly had moved to Boulder with her parents six months ago. Kaylie was probably their most explosive player, but Kelly had quickly become the team's clear leader and most valuable member. 

Kelly was still going over the game with Coach, which was insane. The season was over. They could all go over the game next week at the team meeting. Kelly and Coach could talk and talk all the way back to Colorado. Kaylie just wanted to go to the damn party already. She hoped Austin didn't show up. It's not like she didn't like the guy, he was a great guy and a hell of a ballplayer, but he was Kelly's ex and she just wanted Kelly to herself this one time. 

They had just lost the championship game by three lousy points. It was a heartbreaking loss, but given how awful the team had been at the beginning of the season Kaylie couldn't feel that bad about it. 

“Why the long face Kells?” Kaylie asked as Kelly moped into the change room. “I know we didn't win, but come on, we were terrible at the beginning of the season. Second place feels pretty good. And they made you MVP.”

“That's just it. I let everyone down. I got sidetracked by my break up with Austin. Again. I felt so guilty about it that I lost my killer instinct. Then just before the game I found out that he's already dating someone else.”

Kaylie sat down on the bench and put her arm around Kelly's shoulder. “Don't worry about it. Everyone will understand.”

“No they won't Kaylie, come on. It's ridiculous. A game as important as this one and we lose it because I broke up with some boy? It's ridiculous. I'm so embarrassed.” 

“Really?”

“I just, why do I let him get to me like this?”

“Because you're a loser.” Kaylie said with a laugh. “I don't know. It never made any sense to me. I mean, you're a smart, gorgeous girl Kells. Anyone would date you.”

“Anyone?”

Kelly stared at Kaylie for many uncomfortable seconds and then she dove forward and started kissing. We both got into it right away, gasping and breathing hard. Kelly stopped kissing Kaylie to unzip her warm up jacket from the bottom of her throat to her waist. Kaylie wasn't wearing a shirt. She stared at Kaylie's breasts that were barely contained in a black, lacy bra. “Lucky me!” She drew down the cups of Kaylie's bra, leaned over and sucked her nipples until they were raw, red buds. The she put her hand into Kaylie's underwear. 

She stated the obvious: “You're so turned on.”

Kaylie was an active volcano. Kelly most beautiful girl Kaylie knew and she had wanted her for ages. And Kelly finally seemed to find her equally hot. Kelly was soon on her knees and pulling down Kaylie's tearaways and underwear with gusto. She paused to ask if Kaylie preferred “circles or up-and-down strokes.”

Kaylie stared down at her for a minute. No one had ever asked her for such specific instruction. She had to give it serious thought. “Up-and-down, right on my clit.” she said. 

Kelly followed her suggestion perfectly. Kaylie supposed she was used to being coached. They had that in common. Kaylie was about to come when Kelly abruptly withdrew her tongue. 

“Not so fast,” she murmured. 

Kaylie managed to hold for a bit more exquisite torture before grabbing the ends of Kelly's hair and coming in her face. Kelly smeared her wet features against Kaylie's well-toned thighs. 

“Your turn,” Kaylie said, as she struggled to pull her panties up and put her tearaways back together. 

Kelly looked a bit sheepish. “Don't you think I should take a shower?”

Kaylie laughed. “I don't want to wait that long.”

Kelly picked up Kaylie's hand and examined her fingernails, which had blue polish but were cut short. Kaylie was pretty sure she got the message; Kelly wanted her to fuck her. When she let go of Kaylie's hand, Kaylie pulled her sweaty leo straps off her shoulders and pushed it down to her ankles. She leaned back with her naked butt against the locker. 

Kelly, it turned out, wasn't big on foreplay. Kaylie licked the soft, salty surfaces of her body, but Kelly kept whining for Kaylie to put her fingers in her, so Kaylie got on her knees and began to caress Kelly's pussy. Kaylie slid first one, then a second finger into Kelly up to her knuckles and began to fuck her. 

“Harder,” Kelly insisted until Kaylie was banging her ass against the wall. “That's it, Right there. Fuck. Keep doing that.” She began to wail, and Kaylie was so intent on pleasing her that at first neither of them realized they had an audience. 

The expression on Coach's face was one of horrified non-surprise. But she managed to sound composed when, with a jerk of her head, she called out to Kelly. “Kelly.”

Kelly opened her eyes, which had been screwed shut, and looked completely mortified. “Oh my god.”

Coach said, “I came to see how you were doing. Someone said you were really upset, but it doesn't look that way to me.”

Kaylie's fingers were still inside Kelly, and so she did something rather wicked: she rubbed Kelly's G-spot. Kelly gasped, and a bit of juice sprayed out of her onto her wrist. I looked over at Austin. 

“Sorry coach. Did you need us for something?” Kaylie asked. 

“No, no. That's fine. You girls,” she paused and smiled. "You girls keep up the good work next year." Then she turned on the heels of her squeaky new trainers and left. 

Kaylie withdrew her fingers from Kelly, who pulled up her leotard. Then she placed her hands on Kaylie's cheeks and kissed me. “I think we should skip the party.”

Kaylie squeezed Kelly's hand. She was her girl now. Like Kelly always said, when she caught the ball she knew how to hold on.


End file.
